This invention relates to a photographic film cassette and more particularly to a photographic film cassette in which a film leader is fed out of a film passage mouth by means of the rotation of a spool around which a film is wound.
As it is well known in this technical field, a 35 mm-type photographic film cassette has a cylindrical cassette body including a film passage mouth, a spool rotatably contained in this cassette, and a 35 mm wide photographic film strip wound on this spool. In this type of 35 mm photographic film cassette, a leader of the photographic film strip (hereinafter simply referred to as the "film strip") is kept initially protruded from the film passage mouth so that, even if the spool should be rotated so as to be in a state such that the film leader is completely wound in the cassette, the roll of film strip would merely get loosened from the spool within the cassette and the film would not be fed out through the film passage mouth.
Conventional cameras using such a film cassette are designed to load a film automatically by taking advantage of the film leader withdrawn from the cassette. That is, when the cassette film is loaded in a camera, the film leader is caught by a film withdrawing mechanism, such as a sprocket, and is delivered into the film take-up chamber.
However, a beginner sometimes is inconvenienced by the initially protruded film leader when he or she is going to load a film cassette because, for instance, he or she often finds it difficult to set the leading end of the film to a predetermined position. Another problem is that when a camera requires a film withdrawing mechanism to be disposed between a cassette loading chamber and a film take-up chamber, its structure becomes complicated.